Deep Red
by Sellybelly411
Summary: Emma has returned to Australia! Cleo, Rikki, and Bella are overjoyed to have her back. Lyla, Nixie, and Sirina are having trouble re-gaining Zac's trust. Meanwhile there's some trouble brewing in the sky. A blood moon. It can turn our four into permanant mermaids forever. Can Lyla and the others figure out what they are before it's to late?
1. Prologue-Cleo

**Prologue**

**Cleo**

I was sitting on the couch in our living room munching on some chips. I, Cleo Sertori was currently staring at the time at the DVR. I had just woken up but a few minutes ago and I was still in my pajamas. A bag of sour cream & onion Thins lay by my side.

"Oh, Good morning darling." My father, Donald Sertori said as if he didn't notice me.

"Morning Dad." I said as I shoveled a handful of chips into my mouth.

"Emma's plane is landing in an hour so you need to get dressed soon."

"I know Dad.'' And I did know. He was referring to my best friend Emma Gilbert. She had been busy traveling the world with her parents for the past year; and was just returning home today. Rikki and I already had plans to wear the lockets that Emma, Rikki, and I had found together.

If only time could fly by.


	2. Chapter 1-Nixie

**Chapter One**

**Nixie**

It was sunny out this particular Saturday. Since there was no school Lyla, Sirena, and I were out walking on the beach.

"It's been days, how long does he have to keep ignoring us?" I asked aloud, referring to the case of Zac.

"I don't think that's the problem Nixie." Sirena replied sounding a bit under the weather. I did not understand what she meant by this, so I gave the girls a confused look.

"She means he's mad at us for not telling him that we're mermaids." Lyla said, sounding less confident in herself as usual. Lyla seemed to be taking this harder than any of us, I wandered why.

"This wouldn't have happened if you two hadn't gone and neglected your duties!" Lyla finished the statement with a growl. I felt sympathy toward her, I hated seeing her this worked up. Lyla stomped off frustrated. She needed some time to cool off.

"Lyla!" Sirena called after her, inching forward. I held my hand up to stop her. Lyla mustn't not have been looking where she was going. Because I watched her walk right into a blonde land girl. The water bottle the girl was holding spilled when they crashed-over the two of them. Both went dashing away instantaneously.

"Strange." I noted.


	3. Chapter 2-Rikki

**Chapter Two**

**Rikki**

I looked both ways before deciding I was in the clear. I had been hiding next to a dumpster. I still thought it was weird that that other girl ran off to. As I continued to walk back along the beach, my phone began to vibrate. I dug inside my purse until I located it.

"Hey Cleo!" I greeted.

"Hey yourself. Where are you?" Cleo said sounding a bit on edge.

"What do you mean? I'm at the beach."

"At the beach? Rikki! Emma's plane lands in ten minutes." Cleo said her voice rising the slightest bit.

"Oh, no I completely forgot! Sorry Cleo."

"Whatever. Just get over here!" After that the call ended. I sighed and turned around in the other direction.

But as I walked I felt someone staring at me. When I turned around no one was there.


	4. Chapter 3-Lyla

**Chapter Three**

**Lyla**

I sighed and unclenched my fist. In seconds I became visible again. Sirena, Nixie and I had gone invisible as soon as we saw the girl's head beginning to turn.

"That was close." Sirena said sounding relieved.

"Yeah, she nearly saw us." I nodded towards Sirena. "But why were we watching her anyway?"

"Sirena you saw how she reacted to the water. She's got powers!'' Nixie practically yelled the words. Luckily the beach was nearly empty or we'd end up in a fish tank for sure.

"Well, um, I wasn't actually looking." Sirena twisted a strand of her hair as her cheeks reddened.

Nixie sighed, "Well at least you saw it right Lyla?"

I thought about it for a second. "No."

Nixie huffed and started off in the other direction, towards Rita's house. We had to run to catch up with her.

"Nixie, maybe you just thought you saw the land girl react that way." Sirena suggested, trying to be as gentle as she could.

"Yeah, I mean all of us miss the pod so much. Maybe your just wishing she was one?" I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. Which she whacked off in one quick motion.

"I know what I saw!" Nixie yelled, then stomped off.

It was nearing lunch time. A time I usually spent at the Ocean Café. But Nixie was mad & avoiding us, and Sirena insisted we go search for her. To avoid another near-pod breakup. But I was hungry, seriously I could be doing better things right now. God I'm going to kill Nixie when we find her. We were swimming to Mako. Our tails propelling us through the water. Cam often compared us to "torpedoes.'' Which I guessed was some kind of human diving machine.

When we reached Mako we were both overjoyed to see Nixie there. Me, mostly because that meant I could finally eat. Nixie had her head rested on the rocks and her expression was unclear. She saw us and lifted her head.

"What are you doing here?" Nixie asked.

"Looking for you." I answered flatly.

"Well, your searching's over."

"Nixie, we're sorry we didn't believe you before." Sirena was always gentle around Nixie, because she knew what a sensitive octopus she could be about things.

"It's okay guys. I mean, how could a land girl be a mermaid anyhow?" Nixie smiled awkwardly at us. Like she always did when it was forced. Just like that everything was fine again.


	5. Chapter 4-Emma

**Chapter Four **

**Emma**

"Emma!" the girls yelled as they ran up to me. They greeted me with warm hugs, which I gladly accepted.

"Sorry we're late Em." Cleo said after she had pulled away.

"Actually you're right on time. Our plane only landed a few minutes ago." I said, laughing at a angered Cleo. Then I noticed two things. One-Cleo was wearing glasses, and two-there was another girl with us. I must have shown my confusion, because she spoke up.

"My name's Bella Hartley. I'm, uh…allergic to water also." Bella then winked at me and I immediately understood. This girl-Bella, was also a mermaid. I was blown away, what other events had happened while I had been traveling?

I wanted to ask more regarding the subject- but a cold, wrinkled hand pulled me away just as I was about to speak. I turned to face my mother, Lisa Gilbert. She had her arms wrapped around my younger brother Elliott.

"Emma honey, our father and I are going to take Elliot home. You'll be spending the night at the Sertori's. Be on your best behavior okay sweetie?" Mom leaned over and kissed me on the cheek

I nodded. "Okay Mom, I'll be good." She and I hugged before heading off in opposite directions. The girls had already started walking so I had to run to catch up. Cleo's parents were waiting for us outside.

Later that night, at about 9:30-ish Cleo's father came in to check on us. We were all sitting on Cleo's bed already in our pajamas. After the girls assured that everything was going smoothly and left, I turned my attention back to the girls.

"So what crazy and rebellious stuff did you do while I was away?" I was half joking, the price of being a mermaid is that a lot of weird things happen to you.

"Nothing, just…the owner of a café." Rikki let out a deep breath of annoyance. For a second I didn't buy it, being its Rikki and all. But when Bella and Cleo nodded a wave of shock filled my bones. I felt the corners of my mouth twitching, trying to form a smile.

"Yeah, it's called ''Rikki's'' Zane bought me the cafe as like casual boyfriend-girlfriend present." Rikki blushed, obviously getting that the word 'casual' shouldn't be even in the sentence.

"So what happened to the Juicenet then?" I asked.

"It got shut down. That café by the marine park really picked up business." Cleo was of course referring to the Ocean Café. It opened last year, when I was just ''your average girl" working at the Juicenet.

A couple hours later I was completely filled in. I was shocked at what my friends had achieved. Still though I was very, very proud. I yawned and smiled as my friends did the same. Yawning was contagious, I guessed.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed. " Bella said as she reached over to turn off the lamplight. As we exchanged goodnights, a feeling of happiness flowed through me. I was home.


	6. Chapter 5-Sirena

**Chapter Five**

**Sirena**

**{Sorry y'all, I've honestly had trouble writing this chapter. I've re-written it tons of times. Hopefully you'll still like it. **

**-Sellybelly411}**

I sat at the docks alone, the water temped me just as it always did. I stared up at the cloudless blue sky, twirling a strand of my blonde hair. Lyla and Nixie were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago so we could walk to the Ocean Café. It was sort of an unofficial thing we did together. I checked my watch and sighed. If they were coming they would have been here by now. So I decided just to go ached and go to the Ocean Café myself.

"Hi Sirena!" David greeted with his usual awkward smile. I tucked a stray hair behind my ear, suddenly caring about my appearance.

"Hey David." I sat down at one of the tables in the middle.

"So…um, Lyla and Nixie?" He gestured to the two empty seats beside me.

"They…they were busy." I lifted up my menu, and gazed over my choices. I already knew what I wanted, I just didn't want to talk about this right now. But David obviously did. He walked over next to me and placed one of his soft, cool hands on my shoulder. A shiver ran through my body, I hoped he didn't feel it.

"Sirena, Lyla and Nixie are your best mates. You'll resolve this."

I knew he was right, but I was still mad at them. We were a pod, and they had made me come alone.

"I…I don't know." I said, getting up to leave.

''Wa-Wait Sirena! Aren't you going to order anything?" David called as I walked out the door.

"I'll come back later, sorry David." I was confused, why would Lyla and Nixie do this to me? Frustrated and sad at the same time, I swam to Mako Island. I laid on my back and stared up at the sliver of a moon. Tomorrow was a blood moon, which meant any moon-changed mermaid would be affected.

Two hours later I was sitting on the docks again, just-thinking. A girl with wavy blonde hair sat down next to me.

"Beautiful, isn't it? The Ocean." She smiled at me.

I nodded, the Ocean was beautiful. Especially during times like when the sun was setting. But it was even more beautiful now-during night time.

"I'm Bella." The girl held out her hand.

"Sirena."

"So, is this a thing for you? Being at the docks past midnight?"

I laughed. "No, not really. I-I, um was just thinking actually." Bella rolled her eyes, not buying it. I honestly doubted she would have.

"Seriously? C'mon," Bella sighed, and leaned it closer to me. "What's got you down?"

"My friends, they...they didn't show up for lunch today." I sniffled, feeling tears welling up.

"It's OK, mate. Sometimes people just get caught up, or forget. They're your friends, they would never try to hurt you on purpose." Bella smiled at me, and gave me a hug. I had only just met her and I was feeling better about the whole situation. "Look, I've got to go. But I hope we can talk again sometime, tell me if you and your friends made up." I nodded, and waved as she walked away.

"Bye Sirena!" She called over her shoulder.

"Bye Bella!" I replied. I smiled, and dove into the water. It was half past my sleep time but I hoped the girls would still be there waiting for me.

"Sirena!" Lyla and Nixie exclaimed in unison. I smiled at them, happy to see my friends.

''Sirena where were you?" Nixie's voice was full of worry and anger.

"I could ask the same." I replied, crossing my arms.

''Wha? Oh, no we forgot to go didn't we!" Lyla frowned, feeling a pang of guilt. "I'm so sorry Sirena."

"It' Okay I forgive you." I rested my head against the rock, closing my eyes.

"But where were you Sirena?" Lyla asked curiously.

"Just…talking to someone." Then I was asleep.


	7. Chapter 6-Bella

**Chapter Six**

**Bella**

It was Thursday, a rather sunny one. I was planning on going for a swim, when I saw Cleo, Emma, and Rikki waved frantically at me. I waved back using the other hand to block the sunlight.

"Hey Bella!" Cleo waved at me from just a few feet away. They ran up to me and we exchanged smiles.

"So…I'm throwing this big welcome back party for Emma tonight. All our friends are coming, even… _special_ friends."

I blushed, knowing exactly who she was talking about. ''Does, um…Does your Dad know about this?"

Cleo tilted her head, and then she looked over at Rikki-who smiled. "Yeah, he's the one who approved it. Mom wasn't totally into it though-still isn't."

"Probably nervous about people breaking her 'cultural' things." Emma teased.

"Oh, like your Mom isn't cautious about her crystal collection?" Cleo rolled her eyes and turned back to face me. I wanted to see him, but it had been so long since we had talked. I was starting to wander if he still had feelings for me.

"Y-yeah, I probably shouldn't come. I don't want to break any of 's stuff. You know me, such a klutz!" I could feel my face reddening, and my body shaking. I knew it was such an obvious lie.

"Bella," Cleo's voice was full of concern. "Seriously, what is it?"

"It's the whole Will thing. I...I want to be with him, I'm just nervous. He hasn't talked to me since graduation, y'know? What…what if I go, and he still doesn't talk to me?" I started to cry, and immediately all three girls were at my side.

"Let's go for a swim." Rikki suggested. In unison, we nodded. Then ran into the water, feeling its cool body take over us.

I floated through the water feeling the auras of the fish, the whales, and the sharks that all swam with me-as equals. My tail equipped with the power of turbo swimming propelled me and my friends through the water and to Mako Island. Sometimes I wished I could have been born here instead of on land. Everything here was so peaceful, I couldn't even imagine having any problems. We swam, one by one through the underwater entrance. I resurfaced first and smiled feeling a little bit better. But swimming almost always made me feel better, as it did for the other girls.

"Oh, look she's happy already. It's a miracle, people." Rikki sighed and sat next to me. I rolled my eyes, and the two of us laughed. Cleo and Emma resurfaced and sat down next to one another.

"So does this mean you'll go?" Emma asked sounding hopeful.

"Sure, I'm in. But I don't have to sing right?" All three girls bit their lips and stared awkwardly at each other. "Right?"

Still more silence.

"I do?" I groaned, I had hoped Cleo had booked a different band.

"I tried to book another band but they were all busy," Cleo shrugged it off.

"Cleo!" I didn't want to sing. I was going to her party to _party_.

"-Plus you're a really good singer, I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Cleo! Of course I mind, I want to dance not sing!"

"Sorry Bella…" Cleo shifted around awkwardly and fumbled with her hands. I sighed, knowing I couldn't get out of this.

"It's okay I'll just call up Nate and the band. What time is the party?"

"In three hours." Emma replied.

"Th-Three, okay, okay. I can do that. I'll meet you guys there." The four dipped their heads underwater and swam out of the cave, swimming towards land.

"Hello, welcome to the party, right this way!" Cleo stood in the doorway of her own dwelling, greeting guests and welcoming them into her home. "Hey, um is Bella here yet?" A tall, blond and certainly muscular diver asked after he was greeted. Cleo crossed her arms and smirked at him.

"Not yet."

"Oh, well um tell me when she does." Will blushed bright pink, and Cleo laughed.

"I will. But don't forget to explain to her why you've been ignoring her. Why have you been ignoring her?"

Will sighed, and frowned. "It's got nothing to do with Bella I promise."

"Well than what does it have to do with then?"

"My sister, Sophie. She's gone mad. I think she thought that me giving up competitive diving was a joke. She's been forcing me to train every day. If I refuse, she blackmails me or pushes me in."

"Wow.." was all Cleo could say.

"What's wow?" I asked, walking in. Cleo nodded towards Will and he took me outside.

It was getting late, the moon was nearly up. Will had a firm grasp on my arm and wouldn't let go.

"Look, Bella-"I started to sweat, and looked frantically around for any way out. I wanted to leave, I just didn't know why. "I'm sorry for avoiding you, and not calling. My sister's been forcing me to train again. Look, if I hurt your feelings I didn't mean anything by it." I looked up at him, I felt dazed and confused. "No, um…Will its fine really. Hope you get out of that soon.'' All I could think about was Mako Island. _I should have been there minutes ago. _I pushed Will, aching to feel the water against my scales. Will grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close. But I did not want him right now, I wanted the sea. He leaned in, and I pulled back. I thought he was going to kiss me but he did the opposite, he took my hand and dragged me inside.

"Cleo!" Will called. Oh, wonderful idea I'll invite them to Mako as well!

"Cleo, Emma, Rikki?!" He looked around, and was about to ask someone when Rikki tapped him on the shoulder.

"There you guys are! Look, we've got to talk."

"What do you mean, did something awkward happen when you two were talking?" Cleo sighed.

"We, um didn't get a chance to talk."

"What do you mean?" Cleo had made sure that her friend had gotten some alone time. I needed them to come with me now. So I walked over to the door and opened it, letting moonlight in.

Cleo, Emma, Rikki and I stood at the edge of the docks. We knew what one another was thinking, and we jumped into the water with a loud splash. I heard a few screams and yelps in the distance, possibly just a reaction to a shark. We swam on, and made it to Mako in record time. We didn't exchange any words that night, just admired the moon-and how red it seemed. One by one we fell asleep. The water hugged our bodies, and the rocks acted as pillows. For that, one specific night we were happy. But all that, all our happiness was about to shatter into pieces. Because what was yet to come, would change our lives forever.


End file.
